


祈祷

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 占有欲超强抖s吸血鬼柚×善良温柔神父天雷点:幼儿园文笔，极度ooc，后半段含各种污言秽语报废三轮车，可能引起宗教信仰者不适





	祈祷

        这是一个混乱的年代，教团与吸血鬼的矛盾愈发尖锐，人民因此生灵涂炭。在这个破败的村庄里教堂是最华丽的建筑了。里面只有来自东方的神父博洋一人，毕竟谁也看不上这个早就被战争榨干了的小村子。四处游历的博洋神父路过村子时用医术解决了瘟疫，经不住村民的哀求便留在了这里。

他悉心教导村里的孩子，医治村民的病痛，总是不求回报的帮助所有人，他也因此受到了所有人的爱戴以及无数少男少女的爱慕——毕竟博洋神父有着牛奶般细腻白嫩的皮肤，像被红玫瑰亲吻过的嘴唇，当他轻合双眼祈祷时，就像天使降临在人间，那微微煽动的睫毛不知挠的多少人心痒，那浑身的气度即便村里最美丽的少女见了都要羞愧不已。

村民们对待博洋神父总是尊敬而又小心翼翼，生怕亵渎了他。人们都在猜测怎样的天仙才能配得上博洋神父，传闻也有不少胆大者向神父表白心意，但都被神父温柔可爱的笑容所婉拒。即便如此，周末的祷告总是人满为患，也不知多少人是在认真祈祷，多少人在偷看美丽的神父大人。

        这一天清晨，博洋神父揉着朦胧的睡眼浇灌着教堂边茂盛的白蔷薇丛。“神父大人—！”未变声少年清亮悦耳的嗓音传来博洋才发现白蔷薇丛中蹲了个人。

纯白娇艳的花朵点缀着晶莹的水珠在清晨柔和的阳光下熠熠生辉，但比上少年柔嫩的小脸上弯弯的眼角、洁白的小牙，他竟说不出哪个更加耀眼。露水沾湿了少年的衣角，他小狗似的打了个喷嚏，露出又委屈又讨好的笑容来，博洋只觉得心都要化了。

他赶忙拉起了少年，少年堪堪才到他的肩膀，那一头细碎的乌发带着少年人特有的纤细柔软，博洋忍不住揉了揉手感果然和他想象的一样好。

“你是哪家的孩子，之前怎么没见过你？祷告下午才开始，找我有什么事吗？”博洋亲切的拉着少年的手领着他往教堂走。

他一向对孩子爱不释手，因为孩子是最纯洁的生物，不掺杂任何丑恶的欲望，和孩子呆在一起他总能感受到心灵上的安宁，但可惜的是他这辈子都不会有自己的孩子。

想到这，博洋心里又平添几分黯然，不知道那个人现在在哪里，是否能照顾好自己？“我不是谁家的孩子，我是个孤儿，因为听说这个村子的神父长得比仙女还漂亮，就过来一睹芳容咯！”“百闻不如一见，神父大人你比村花姐姐还要漂亮几百倍啊！”

少年滑稽夸张的点着头，眼角却是狡黠的笑意。博洋噗哧一声笑了出来，不知怎地他觉得这个孩子是感受到了他刚刚的黯然，故意在安慰他。他心里一阵感动又狠狠揉了几把少年的碎发，故意把那一丝不苟的发型弄得乱糟糟的，到显出几分少年人的俏皮与活力。

       少年拉下博洋作怪的手笑嘻嘻的看着他，他一时竟挣扎不开，他诧异的望了少年一眼，少年才松开了手。少年的手冰凉没有温度，手指又细又长、骨节分明竟比他的手还粗糙几分。

博洋只当他是孤儿受过不少苦楚，并未深思反而更加怜惜了。“你的手怎这样冰凉？还没问你叫什么名字呢？用过早餐了吗？有安身的地方吗？”博洋自来熟的把少年的手握在手中反复搓着，关切的望着他。

少年微微垂下头，细密的睫毛掩盖了他眼里的复杂，再抬起头时又是一副天真少年的模样。

“神父大人一下问这么多问题，我都回答不上来了呢。我的手天生这样捂也捂不热的，名字的话，神父大人叫我羽就好了。早饭的话不需要哦，光闻着神父大人的味道我就饱的不行了啊，神父大人知道自己身上有香味吗？”

说着突然踮起脚凑近博洋，挺拔的鼻子一路从锁骨略过喉结，眼里满是贪婪与着迷，薄唇轻轻抚过光滑的皮肤，尖细的獠牙若有若无的挑逗凸出的喉结。

博洋被少年出其不意的动作吓了一跳，他猛地退开了两步，手足无措的摸了摸脖子，他是不是被什么亲了？他被这个孩子调戏了？

博洋白皙的脸上涨出诱人的绯红，好不容易才憋出两句话:“虽然不知道你这是跟谁学得，但这样是不对的，没有下一次了。”

博洋故作严肃高洁的姿态殊不知更加让人想撕开他端庄圣洁的表象，窥探宽大衣袍下的身躯有着怎样迷人的风采。羽眼波流转，又露出了孩童般无辜的神情，如若不是博洋天生敏感，确实感受到了那蜻蜓点水般的吻，他简直要以为是自己用肮脏的思想揣测这个天真的少年了。

       “神父大人为什么这样说？明明就是很香啊，甜甜的香味哦～”，说着羽露出小狐狸似的笑容，还可爱的歪了歪头，“如果我说我没有去处的话，善良的神父大人会收留我吗？”

博洋被羽笑得不自在，抬手嗅了嗅袖口，“可能是沾上蔷薇的香气了吧”，“你如果真的没有去处的话，我可以举荐你去汤姆大叔家帮忙，他与我关系甚密，给你提供吃住不成问题。”

羽露出失望的表情，上挑的双眼褶出一层好看的褶皱，肉眼可见的蒙上一层水雾，委屈的揪住博洋的衣角，“神父大人不喜欢我吗…我只想跟着您……”

博洋瞬间感觉自己心脏都被揉皱了，有些犹豫，但是又想到了那个人的叮嘱，弯下腰轻声道歉：“抱歉…我答应过别人不再随便收养孩子了，我会经常去看望你的……”

谁知，少年竟一秒钟变了脸色，绽开一个大大的笑容，奖励似的在博洋的脸颊上亲了一口，“神父大人是守信用的好孩子啊，必须要奖励！”“不捉弄你了，我有自己的去处呢，神父大人真是温柔到让人想要欺负呢～”

说着解开衬衫最上方的扣子露出精巧的锁骨，伸出嫣红的舌尖意犹未尽的舔了舔唇角，眼神肆意的扫视着博洋的身体，配合着少年无邪带着婴儿肥的脸庞，说不出的纯真与魅惑。

博洋脸红的像能滴出血来，不敢置信的退了两步，只感觉自己像不着一物般被人随意打量。“你，你这孩子…怎这般无礼……”他一时呆住了，竟没有及时教育纠正少年不妥的行为。

“话说……神父大人不好奇我来这里究竟是做什么的吗？”羽暗笑着博洋纯情的模样，不再逼近，随意的坐在教堂第一排长椅上，优雅的翘起腿双手合十搭在膝盖上，长靴勾勒出少年修长紧致的小腿线条，可以想象其中蕴藏着怎样爆发力。

博洋清咳一声，收拾心情找回了自己的气度，“愿闻其详”。

“是因为……我有一些小烦恼，非常想要单独和神父大人倾诉呢～”羽苦恼的歪着头，露出了一个邪肆的微笑，“只是……我担心我的忏悔太不入耳…我，我害怕神灵大人不原谅我，神父大人会厌弃我……”

说着羽举起双手捧住脸庞一副哭出来的样子，“呜呜”的小声抽泣起来。

博洋不知如何是好，只好走到羽身边坐下，像安慰小动物一样，轻柔的抚过少年的脊背，“不要害怕孩子，神爱世人，无论有怎样的罪孽，只要你虔诚的忏悔，神灵大人定会宽恕于你。无论有怎样的过错，我都乐于听你诉说，我反而要感谢你愿意分享给我你的心事呢。”

       “神父大人说的都是真的吗？我…真的可以说给你听吗？”少年脸颊上还挂着泪珠，抬眼望着博洋的神情里满是信任与期许，像是迷途的羔羊找到了返群的路。

博洋忘记了少年方才的冒犯，只是温柔的微笑着点头。“那太好了！”少年绽出一个羞涩的笑容，似是害羞自己在憧憬的大人面前流泪。

一会儿，羽又低下了头，娇嫩如花儿般的脸庞染上了玫瑰的色泽，“神父大人，我要向你忏悔…我，我做了很不好的梦……”

“什么样的梦？”博洋轻笑着鼓励少年继续说下去。“我梦到我在一片种满了白色蔷薇的花园里——就和神父大人教堂外的那个很像——我的面前出现了一个人，但是他好不知羞耻，竟然没有穿裤子，只套了一件白衬衫！他的皮肤像雪一样白，又柔又嫩和我曾经穿过的最贵的丝绸一模一样！他躺在蔷薇掩映的草地上睡着了，我轻轻走到他面前，双手抚过了他乌黑的头发、饱满的额头、圆润的脸颊、挺翘的鼻子、樱色的嘴唇、优美的脖子、精致的心形喉结……”

博洋在一旁坐立不安，耳朵悄悄红了起来，但是羽好不容易敞开心扉，他也不知道打断少年是否不妥，只好红着脸继续安静的听着。

少年却丝毫没有察觉到博洋的不自在，甚至还兴奋的补充一句：“对了！我还亲了他！我把我的舌头伸进他的嘴唇里，顶开了他的牙齿，和他的舌头纠缠在一起……我解开他的衬衫，里面居然一丝不挂，我咬在他的喉结上，双手揉搓着他胸前的两点，哦，对了，一开始还是粉红色的呢，被我揉了一会儿就变成血色的了，挺挺的超可爱……”

少年樱花般的嘴唇里不断吐出恶魔般的低语，他意有所指的笑着回头看着完全变成粉红色的博洋，刚刚的羞涩与惶恐不知飞到哪去了。“咳，这些细节就不用详细说给我了……”

“可是神父大人不是说一定会听我忏悔的吗？果然…这样的我被神父大人所厌恶了…”语速飞快的强行打断博洋未说完的话，羽一副你再说我就哭给你看的委屈样。

博洋只好无奈纵容的叹了口气，“那你继续，无论怎样我都不会讨厌你的”他只好在心里不断安慰自己羽只是年少不经事，又没有合适的人教导，才会把这样的私事说给别人听。

“我吻遍了他的全身，抬起他修长的双腿，从大腿最内侧最嫩的地方一点一点啃咬到脚尖，他的全身都留下了我的印记呢”羽一副得意且回味的样子，恶劣的回头看着已经撇过头全身紧绷的博洋，

“我把他翻过身来，揉捏着他又大又圆的翘屁股，掐住他纤细的腰肢，狠狠的把我的大肉棒插进他的身体里……”

“够了！”

博洋猛地站了起来，浑身发颤，双手紧紧握在身体两侧，面色潮红像是生病了，虔诚侍奉神灵的他何时听过这种污言秽语，

“总得来说，就是你在梦里轻薄了一个女孩子是吧，这是每个男孩成长中都会遇到的事情，神灵大人会宽恕你的，我也不会因此厌恶你…只是，这，这种事情以后不要再说给别人了……”

羽一副惊讶到不行的表情，“谁说是女孩子呀，是一个……男人哟～”博洋被少年的发言惊到了，小动物般的知觉让他本能的退后远离这个少年，但他显然没注意到脚下，被台阶绊倒在地上。

“…而且见到博洋大人的第一面起，我就觉得…我梦里的那个人，就是您啊～”羽笑着一步步逼近博洋，最终站定在他面前斯条慢理的宽衣解带，白色衬衫一掀，竟显露出一个精瘦的成年男人身躯来。

“…羽生！怎么是你！”博洋无暇欣赏眼前的美景，终于反应过来少年的身份，他眼里流露出不住的惊慌，“你干什么！”

羽生单膝跪在博洋腿间，双手撑在他身体两侧，闭着眼陶醉的深嗅着恋人香甜的气息，“当然是——干你啊，我的神父大人～”

     “和美少年聊天开心吗？嗯？和汤姆大叔关系甚密？如果之前没有提醒你不要随意收养孤儿，你是不是就要和娇小可人的羽相亲相爱了？”

羽生既为博洋的天真和善深深着迷，又憎恶着无条件信任着别人的他，更憎恶那些对他的宝藏图谋不轨的人们。

他像一头独守宝藏的恶龙，狠狠的瞪着窥视他金币的冒失鬼们，恨不得把所有的珍宝都揉进他的身体里，无时无刻不宣告他的主权，这也是他每次一见面就控制不住在博洋的身体上留下各种痕迹的根本原因，

“你知不知道那些所谓的孤儿心里都想着些什么？他们装作无助可怜的模样接近你，就是为了上你，操烂你的屁股，我的宝贝儿～！”羽生爱怜的抚过恋人细嫩的脸颊，岁月不曾在上面留下残酷的印记。

挣扎不得的神父大人别过脸去，悄声嘀咕道:“那和你做得又有什么区别？”羽生勾出一个惑人的微笑，眼神流露出赤裸裸的兴味与欲望，“哦？这样说来确实无甚差别…那就满足一下神父大人的小小心愿……”

话音未落，青年精瘦的身躯竟又变回了少年模样。介于少年与男人之间的身躯带着几分青涩，略显单薄的臂膀和婴儿肥的脸庞标榜着这具身体的青春，但附着薄薄腹肌的腰肢和饱满紧致的小腿无一不显示出男人的力量。

      少年一副哀求的模样双手合十，虔诚的跪在地上，“神父大人，请您救救我，我得了恶疾命不久矣，需要您的圣水才能医治，您一定会答应我吧…”

嘴上说着乞求的话语手上动作却没有丝毫犹豫，尖利的指甲随意一划变破开了博洋最后的防线。

神父大人惊慌失措的挣扎着，“不！停下！不要用那副面孔！”

博洋深陷于猥亵未成年人的恐慌中，羞耻的情感几乎让他淹没，他双手奋力挣扎着，肌肤间频繁的摩擦让他战栗不已，少年冰凉没有一丝温度的身躯提醒着他身体的燥热，是了，贪婪的身体早已比他更先一步习惯甚至享受这种亲密无间。

“果然，神父大人也迫不及待给予我圣水了吗？我们的心意是相通的！”羽生故意曲解博洋的挣扎为投怀送抱，白皙的脸庞因为兴奋与爱恋涨红着，眼神痴迷的黏着在神父大人没有一丝瑕疵的躯体上，竟有几分色情狂的意味。

他粗暴的褪去博洋已被划破的衣袍，让其铺在教堂大理石的地面上。

似是厌烦了神父大人不停骚扰他“工作”的双手，羽生卸下博洋颈间的象征身份的银质十字架项链，将纤细修长的双手捆绑在一起，不顾他摇着头泪眼朦胧的望着他说:“不…不要这样……”，

将其高高压过头顶，白嫩的手腕轻易就被勒出了道道红痕，带着些凌虐的美感。博洋终是放弃了挣扎，无力的撇过脸去，露出了天鹅般优美的脖颈，唯有微颤的眼睑、挂着泪珠的睫毛、紧咬的丰唇透露着其主人的不安与隐忍。

空旷的教堂里高大的罗马柱静静伫立着，伴随着神父大人若有若无的抽泣声，圣洁的圣母像仍像往常一样带着恬静的微笑，默默的凝视着自己最虔诚的孩子遭受着磨难，早晨的阳光透过教堂彩绘的玻璃投射在神父大人身上，制造出光怪陆离的美感，竟有几分像耶稣受难的献祭。

羽生久久望着眼前的杰作，不相信神灵也不信命的他此时郑重的在心里默默画了个十字……至少这一秒他是感谢命运的，是神明把他送到他漫长而又苍白的生命里。

鸦色衣袍衬托下的神父大人肌肤更是洁白如玉，仿佛在发着柔光，一瞬间羽生心里一紧，竟恐慌心心恋恋的人儿就这样消失在浅浅的光辉里。

他下意识的捧住博洋柔美的脸庞，随即又哂笑自己的胡思乱想。轻柔的吻去博洋睫毛上的泪珠，他早已化为恶鬼尝不出万物的滋味，但这泪水在他心里分明是苦涩的。

舔去脸颊上未干的泪痕，他最终停留在博洋紧咬的嘴唇上，“神父大人，这里，是属于我的，我不允许你伤害它”，

他温柔的撬开博洋的唇舌，在舔去他唇上的血珠时暗不可查的蹙了簇好看的眉，随后加深了这缠绵的一吻，带着甜甜血腥味的吻在两人之间交换着，羽生带着薄茧的双手不断抚过恋人敏感的身躯，博洋也渐渐动了情，因为呼吸的不畅发出些奶声奶气的鼻音。

不知不觉中，羽生解开了束缚的银链，博洋投入的抚摸着恋人细碎的黑发，竟由开始的抗拒转变成了主动环上羽生纤细的脖颈，尖利的獠牙和秀气的虎牙互相挑逗嬉戏着，两人不断交换着愈发急促的鼻息，透明的银丝因为激烈的热吻在嘴角缓缓淌下。

吻毕，博洋只得张开因为摩擦而愈发嫣红水润的嘴唇用力呼吸着，任由羽生恶劣的拉长链接两人的银丝，挑逗的眼神让他看呆了，满脑子都是媚眼如丝四个字。

       情动的身体很难平息下来，博洋的身体很快有了反应，羽生显然也发生了这点，但恶鬼怎会轻易放过嘴边颤抖的羔羊。

他亲密的磨蹭着两人勃起的性器，“神父大人…神父大人，您也和我一样染上恶疾了吗？怎么办，好难受…”

少年几乎哽咽的嗓音带着些许稚气与无措，表情却带是满满恶劣的笑意。

博洋猛地从情潮中清醒过来，无论怎样的借口都无法遮掩他对一个未成年人做出了下流事情的现实，强烈的道德感和羞耻心将他吞没，尤其眼前的少年还满是信赖，亲昵的呼喊着他神父大人，这一充满神圣感的称呼。

他努力的向后仰去想要拉开两人的距离，抬起双手意图隔绝眼前的情景，却像是把白皙的前胸送入对方口中。羽生吻过博洋精致的锁骨，来到左胸前樱粉色的小点处。

他不断舔舐着，灵巧的舌头划着圈，舌尖用力的顶弄着凸起的小点似乎要把它按进博洋的身体里。樱色的小点逐渐充血颜色愈发艳丽，羽生恶意的嘬着发出淫靡的声响，甚至叼住凸起往外拉扯。

博洋哪里受得住这种刺激，身体激烈的震动着，咬紧的唇舌里逐渐溢出细密的呻吟，他在恍惚中甚觉得自己变成了哺乳的母亲。

带着疼痛的欢愉刺激着神经，右边的小点在凉爽的空气里孤零零的挺立着，一种隐秘的渴望从博洋身体内部钻出，叫嚣着要被粗暴的对待。

羽生依旧不解风情，纤长的手指在乳首附近的肌肤轻柔的撩过从不触及要害，嘴下却是毫不留情的啃咬，左边乳首不一会儿便布满了咬痕。

博洋只觉得自己的理智像在风暴中飘摇的小船，最终欲望吞没了船儿，他伸出手悄悄的探向右边的乳首搓捏着，但无论怎样用力，白嫩的手指总让他感觉缺了什么，他急的湿润了眼眶，无助的望向恋人。

羽生停下动作嘲讽的看着高洁的神父大人用力的玩弄自己的乳首甚至欲求不满的望着自己，不停的吐露着恶言恶语:

“真是淫荡啊，神父！你在侍奉你的神灵大人时也是这样摇首乞怜吗？还有那个所谓的汤姆，他有这样用力捏你的乳头吗？他能满足你吗？还是让几个所谓的孤儿一起来干你～？”

说着伸长尖利的指甲抵在博洋右边已然高高挺立的乳首上刻意压着。

博洋宛如从头到脚被泼了一盆冷水，他脆弱的捂着脸撕声叫着，“不是这样的！我没有…我没有！”

泪水顺着指缝缓缓滑下，羽生怜惜又色情的将其舔去，安抚的轻揉恋人的发丝，内心的妒火却越烧越旺，他自然相信自己的小神父不会背叛自己，但光想象那些无耻的人类曾用无比淫邪的眼神打量自己的宝物，意淫着对自己的宝贝为所欲为他就愤怒的不能自已。

      少年用着温和的嗓音蛊惑着瑟瑟发抖的羔羊:“我自然是明白您是无罪的，神父大人，但只有我相信您无济于事，您亲自将源源不断的圣水赐予我，才能证明您的清白，我和圣母大人都将见证这一切～”

充满暗示的眼神不断暧昧的扫过博洋高高翘起的性器，博洋羞红了脸，悄悄抬头望向俯视一切的圣母像，在目光触及那端庄肃穆的神像时不由得瑟缩了一下。

他在羽生鼓励的注视下握住了自己的性器，似是虔诚似是勇敢的回望了少年一眼，“我，我会证明自己是无罪的！”

羽生满意的挪开自己压迫的身躯，站立起身，坐回到第一排长椅上，“没错，就是这样，腰挺起来，把腿掰开，张大一点，让我和神明大人都看清楚”。

博洋脸色酡红，温顺的服从慢慢挪动自己的身体张成M型，像是不满意神父大人的慢吞吞，羽生居高临下，伸出修长的腿探向博洋两腿之间，用力拨开展向两边，白皙如玉的脚掌划过形状可爱一看就不经常使用的性器根部时故意的摩挲按压着，甚至用指甲拨弄着，激得博洋身体一跳。

神父大人发出了好听的呜咽声，右手有节奏的来回撸动着，在自己最熟悉的神圣的教堂里，在恋人热切如实的注视下，还有这般一丝不着、不知廉耻的姿势无一不让博洋的身体更加敏感，他甚至能听到教堂外孩童嬉戏的声音。

谁能想到平日里纯洁禁欲的神父大人还有这样淫荡不堪的一面？羽生爱极了这种从身体到灵魂完全掌控恋人的滋味，享受着自己才能窥探到的神父大人不为人知的一面，他愉悦的指挥着博洋更加疼爱自己，

“好极了，左手也握住，注意多关照顶端的小孔，用力按压下去”，在羽生的指导下，博洋的手法由开始的生疏逐渐熟练，不一会他的呼吸急促起来，更多甜腻的呻吟不断溢出，

“羽生…羽生……”他闭着眼睛，亲昵的叫着恋人的名字，想象着对方在自己身体上为所欲为，他的身体紧绷着、颤抖着，很快到达了顶峰，一阵灿烂的白光从他眼前划过，浓稠的白浊喷洒在大理石地板上和博洋紧致白皙的肚皮上。

羽生满意的观察着白浊的浓度与惊人的量，小神父十分乖巧，他不在的时候恐怕连自慰都少有。

他用手指沾染上少许白浊，戏谑的注视着博洋，色情的舔舐着，勾的喘着粗气的神父大人又是一阵脸红，

“神父大人的圣水味道真是妙极了，您不亲自品尝一下吗？”，

不等博洋反应就欺身舌吻，把浓稠的白浊渡到对方嘴里趁机亲吻，博洋被欺负的眼泪汪汪，只来得及双手抵在羽生的肩膀上，被迫品尝了自己精液的味道。

       “神父大人医治好了自己的恶疾，不帮助一下您虔诚的信徒吗？”羽生俏皮的眨着勾人的双眼，暧昧的把博洋白嫩的手放在自己粗长的性器上，博洋触电般缩回了手，有些嫌弃这散发浓郁男性气味的庞然大物。

羽生却故作惊异的睁大了眼，“神父大人不愿意用手替我祈祷吗……那就是要用嘴的意思咯？”，说着不容抗拒的将博洋按向自己已经胀痛的性器上。

博洋被拉得踉跄，粗长的肉棒打在他的脸颊上说不出的淫靡色情，他有些无奈像是宠溺不懂事的孩子，顺从的张开水润的红唇吞下面前的性器，但无论他怎样努力张大嘴唇，也只堪堪含入一部分。博洋伸手抚弄着裸露在外的根部，努力吞咽着舌头也不停的撩拨粗大的柱身。

羽生满意的仰起他纤长的天鹅颈眯着眼发出舒服的喟叹，布着青筋骨节分明的双手探入到博洋乌黑的发中，把自己的性器更加深入他口中。

博洋被迫大张的嘴被撑的酸痛，粗大的性器却丝毫没有要高潮的意思，只是脉搏着变得更加粗壮，透明的银丝从合不拢的嘴里不断流出，白皙无暇的脸庞、嫣红美好如花瓣的唇与丑陋狰狞的性器形成鲜明的对比，看上去说不出的色情。

羽生十分满意恋人跪在自己面前臣服的模样，圆润如玉的脚尖探入博洋股间，不停的撩拨着半勃起的性器，坏心眼的把溅在上面的白浊在恋人腹间抹匀，博洋唇舌被塞的满满的只能小范围的摇着头发出不情愿的闷哼。

又是一个深喉，博洋被刺激的干呕，生理性泪水也湿润了眼眶，看起来委屈又惹人怜爱，但羽生的性器仍然趾高气昂的挺着。

他示意性的拍了拍恋人毛茸茸的头颅，抽出了自己的肉棒，粗大了一圈的性器湿漉漉的布满了银丝，博洋自己都羞耻不愿再看一眼。

      突然，教堂紧闭的门外孩子们的喧闹声越来越近，羽生轻笑着抱起博洋圆润的屁股将其抵在教堂华丽的大门上。博洋心里一惊，下意识的揽住羽生的肩膀。

近在咫尺的喧闹声和恋人侵略性的眼神无一不显示着他危险的处境。

“羽生…拜托…至少不要在这里……”

冰凉的触感刺激着博洋本就紧绷的神经，鸟肌在光滑的背部蔓延，博洋愈发不安，他露出示弱的表情，小声恳求着。

但羽生却是歪着头朗声说道:“神父大人，您在说什么奇怪的话，不要在这里做什么？而且…我是羽呀～”

教堂外的孩子们似是听到了动静热热闹闹的讨论着，“你们有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”“神父大人又在赖床了吧，怎么这个点都没起来？”“神父大人不会生病了吧？”“我们要不要直接闯进去？”

……博洋惊吓的闭上了双眼，猛地搂过羽生的臂膀，用嘴堵上还要喋喋不休说些什么的薄唇，吻技生疏的他只知道横冲直撞险些磕破了两人的嘴唇，羽生眼带笑意灵巧的探入博洋的嘴唇，加深了这一吻。

手上也不停歇，抬起博洋充满肉感的屁股，把胯部向两边打开，不容抗拒的挤进他的腿间，甚至来回在光滑白嫩的大腿上摩挲着，暗示博洋环住自己。

博洋也知道此时配合羽生才能防止节外生枝，他用修长紧致的双腿紧紧圈住羽生充满爆发力的腰肢，因为唯有背部和紧密连接的胯部唯二两个支撑点，他不得不让两人的肉体更加亲密无间的接触，看上去像极了投怀送抱。

羽生一双带着薄茧的大手肆无忌惮的揉捏着博洋蜜桃般的臀部，轻易挤出各种形状，博洋发出了奶猫般细小的呻吟，亲昵的磨蹭着恋人脖颈。

羽生打开不知从哪家顺来的精油随意的淋了一手，就抹到博洋隐秘的小穴里。小穴一开一合似是欲拒还羞，纤长的手指深深的探入进去，即使有着精油的润滑也十分难以进入。

感受到作怪的手指，博洋浑身抖了一下，把头深深埋在羽生颈间，可爱到虎牙叼住恋人肩头性感的肌肉上不断磨蹭发泄着紧张的情绪。羽生轻啄着博洋圆润美好的肩头安抚着他的情绪，手指细致的做着扩张直到能够容下三四根手指。

突然不知戳到了哪个凸起，博洋身体整个震颤起来泛起红潮，甜腻的声音就要溢出，体内的欢愉几乎让他尖叫。

“咚咚咚，咚咚咚！”“教父大人，教父大人！”急促的敲门声传来，门外的孩子终于做出了决定敲门询问他们最尊敬的教父大人是否安好。仅仅一门之隔的博洋险些晕厥，恶劣的吸血鬼居然在此时缓慢而坚定的进入了他的身体。

羽生尖利的獠牙选中了博洋颈间最嫩最柔软的一块皮肤狠狠的刺入，传说吸血鬼在做爱时吸取人类的血液会给伴侣带来灭顶的快感，博洋已然体会到了这一点。

他的身体丝毫没有感受到被强行进入的钝痛，酥麻的快感从被吮吸的地方一直蔓延到全身每一个角落，一瞬间，他以为自己看到了天堂，他几乎一瞬间就达到了顶峰。

羽生放过了那可怜的皮肤，温柔的舔舐着，小声喃喃道:“神父大人，您所宠爱的孩子们在门外呼唤着您啊～”“多么令人感动啊，您说他们如果闯进来，看到自己所憧憬的教父大人浑身赤裸着，向一个卑劣的吸血鬼张开大腿，甚至被操干的神志不清会是怎样的神情呢～”

博洋报复的在羽生紧实的肩头狠狠咬下一口，但那力道比起报复，更有调情的意味，只留下了浅浅的咬痕。

羽生闷笑着，不再调戏自己的小神父，只是把自己的性器不断埋进博洋的身体，他向上挺腰重重顶入，神父大人的腹部几乎能看出顶端的形状。

性器将博洋体内的敏感点一网打尽，几乎每一次挺入都让他更加瘙痒，渴望更多触碰，但他不得不从中分神集中精力和门外的孩子们沟通，

“孩，孩子们…我很好，只是今天感染了风寒……不太方便见人…你们，你们先回去吧…唔…嗯……”羽生顶到了他体内最渴望的一点，细若游丝的哼声从鼻腔中溢出，他涨红了脸狠狠咬住嘴唇，把比女人还媚的呻吟憋了回去。

好在孩子们没发现什么不妥，叮嘱完神父大人就蹦蹦跳跳的结伴走了。当脚步声越来越小，羽生更加不知节制，强有力顶入博洋的身体，甚至拉起他修长的大腿放到自己的肩上。

博洋柔韧的腰肢被弯折成不可思议的弧度，由于体位的改变，两人的连接更加紧密了，羽生几乎要嵌入神父大人的身体里。

教堂的大门被肉体激烈的碰撞发出闷闷的声响，博洋也卸下了最后的矜持，配合着节奏不知羞耻的扭动着腰肢，他仰着头高声呻吟着，不断甜腻的呼唤着恋人的名字。

羽生却在此时突然放下博洋翻转过他的身子，举起他的双手按在教堂的门上，刚刚经历过两次情潮的博洋腿软到支不起身子，羽生毫不留情得在他圆润充满肉感的臀部“啪”得拍了两掌轻易留下了红痕，

“站好，屁股撅起来，怎么？神父大人被干到腿软了吗？”清冷带着淡淡嘲讽的嗓音刺激的博洋面红耳赤，他探下腰高高撅起挺翘的臀部。  

博洋喘着粗气，把脸贴到冰冷的教堂大门上，意图让自己从欲海里清醒过来，但显然是徒劳。汗水顺着他的发梢沿着脊背缓缓流下，一直流到迷人的腰窝，因为看不见后方的情景，他更加紧张，连触觉都被放大了。

他感受到带着魔力的手指顺着汗水滑落的痕迹，从凸出的蝴蝶骨一直抚摸到敏感的腰侧，手指经过的地方都像被种下了火种，引得他浑身战栗。

粗糙的大手掐住了他的腰侧，羽生突然加快了顶弄的速度，囊袋拍打在臀部的声响混杂着“咕啾咕啾”的水声无一不让博洋羞愤至死，这种宛如动物交配的姿势使得性器到达体内更深的地方，博洋有时觉得自己要被贯穿了，羽生恶劣的按压着尾椎骨的末端不断引起他洋溢着奶味的甜腻呻吟。

终于，在一阵冲刺后羽生到达了顶峰，喷薄的精液几乎要把博洋灼伤，他恐慌的扭动着身体想要逃避这种被灌满的错觉，却被粗糙的大手强迫的按压着无处可逃。

羽生抽出了他终于疲软下来的性器，黏腻的白色液体不断的从博洋后穴里溢出，给他一种失禁的羞耻感。在他浑身乏力瘫倒在地之前羽生抱起了博洋，带他到浴室进行了清洗，博洋就这样在温柔的清理中昏睡了过去。

       羽生耐心的清理着博洋的身体，注视着恋人布满青紫的身体只感觉自己不再跳动的心脏涨得满满的的，为自己再一次占有了恋人感到满心欢喜，这种强烈的幸福感即使让他在下一秒死去他也心甘情愿。

但他也忧愁着自己的粗暴会伤了博洋的心；担心自己无理的占有欲会把恋人越推越远；恐慌恋人百年以后自己该怎样度过漫长的余生……终于，他在满心的烦忧中随恋人陷入了沉睡。

不知过了多久，博洋在羽生的臂弯里苏醒，他望着恋人恢复了成年的身体发起了呆，明明有着天使的容颜却总是做着恶魔才做得出事情，像小孩子一样爱撒娇的大人啊，这就是他的恋人！

想起对方渴求他时倔强、固执又害怕被拒绝的眼睛，博洋禁不住莞尔一笑，露出了可爱的虎牙。他细细描摹着恋人纤长的睫毛、挺直的鼻子、还有那张总是吐露恶言恶语的薄唇上。

他轻柔的吻过羽生光洁的额头，心里虔诚的默念着他所知道的所有美好的祝福。

即便全世界将你抛弃，我也会永远为你祈祷。


End file.
